trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kategori:Damp Lokomotiver
Damp lokomotiver var de første lokomotiver der var tilgængelige i spillet. De giver ingen ekstra bonus og de koster guld at sende. Alle lokomotiver som kan trække 14 vogne eller mere kræver 1-klik unload (OCU). Butik lokomotiver Disse lokomotiver er tilgængelige i Butikken. Evt begrænsninger se det enkeltes lokomotiv side. |tax=15|dispatch=6|buyxp=20|power=4|level=1}} |tax=10|dispatch=5|buyxp=30|power=4|level=2|limit=1|set=Mr. General (Set)|notes=Reward from }} |tax=4|dispatch=10|buyxp=100|power=6|level=4}} |tax=8|dispatch=5|buyxp=50|power=4|level=6|limit=1|set=Puffing Billy}} |tax=25|dispatch=4|buyxp=110|power=5|level=6|limit=1}} |tax=9|dispatch=4|buyxp=55|power=4|level=7|limit=1|set=Madeira Mamoré}} |tax=4|dispatch=10|buyxp=65|power=4|level=8|set=Adler (Set)}} |tax=20|dispatch=5|buyxp=120|power=5|level=9|limit=2}} |tax=30|dispatch=6|buyxp=100|power=5|level=11|limit=1}} |tax=5|dispatch=12|buyxp=300|power=7|level=12}} |tax=15|dispatch=6|buyxp=130|power=5|level=13}} |tax=5|dispatch=20|buyxp=400|power=8|level=14|limit=2}} |tax=10|dispatch=7|buyxp=130|power=5|level=15|limit=1}} |tax=40|dispatch=10|buyxp=250|power=6|level=16|limit=1}} |tax=20|dispatch=12|buyxp=600|power=7|level=17|limit=1}} |tax=5|dispatch=8|buyxp=155|power=5|level=18|limit=1}} |tax=0|dispatch=35|buyxp=1300|power=12|level=18|limit=1}} |tax=40|dispatch=10|buyxp=205|power=6|level=19|limit=1}} |tax=10|dispatch=13|buyxp=600|power=8|level=21|notes=Reward from }} |tax=30|dispatch=11|buyxp=260|power=6|level=22|set=Chrome Cargo I|limit=1}} |tax=35|dispatch=11|buyxp=240|power=6|level=22|limit=1|set=Zezé Leone (Set)}} |tax=30|dispatch=12|buyxp=230|power=6|level=23| notes=}} |tax=18|dispatch=9|buyxp=235|power=6|level=24|limit=1}} |tax=50|dispatch=20|buyxp=340|power=7|level=24|limit=2}} |tax=15|dispatch=12|buyxp=260|power=6|level=27|set=Flying Scotsman (Set)}} |tax=112|dispatch=25|buyxp=1285|power=9|level=28|limit=1}} |tax=20|dispatch=20|buyxp=1000|power=10|level=29|limit=3|notes=Reward from }} |tax=45|dispatch=25|buyxp=335|power=7|level=30}} |tax=45|dispatch=23|buyxp=350|power=7|level=31 }} |tax=25|dispatch=35|buyxp=1300|power=11|level=33|limit=2|set=President}} |tax=40|dispatch=25|buyxp=385|power=7|level=35|limit=2|set=Hiawatha (Set)}} |tax=100|dispatch=30|buyxp=5815|power=12|level=36|limit=1}} |tax=90|dispatch=25|buyxp=565|power=8|level=39|limit=1|set=Daylight Express}} |tax=40|dispatch=30|buyxp=1700|power=12|level=39|limit=1|set=Hudson|notes=Reward from }} |cost2= |tax=325|dispatch=45|buyxp=2000|buyxp2=9000|power=13|level=41|level2=51|limit=1|set=M-1 Train Set}} |tax=85|dispatch=30|buyxp=555|power=8|level=42|limit=2}} Freedom|cost= |tax=130|dispatch=25|buyxp=1280|power=9|level=44|limit=1|set=Freedom Train}} |tax=80|dispatch=35|buyxp=550|power=8|level=45}} |tax=90|dispatch=27|buyxp=1150|power=9|level=46}} |tax=110|dispatch=35|buyxp=5000|power=11|level=47|limit=1}} |tax=85|dispatch=33|buyxp=1840|power=10|level=48|limit=1|set=Steampowered (Set)}} |tax=60|dispatch=28|buyxp=665|power=9|level=49|set=T1}} |tax=230|dispatch=41|buyxp=2300|power=11|level=50|limit=1|set=Zezé Leone Express}} |tax=180|dispatch=30|buyxp=2000|power=10|level=52}} |tax=220|dispatch=37|buyxp=3500|power=11|level=53|limit=2}} |tax=170|dispatch=32|buyxp=2300|power=10|level=54}} |tax=200|dispatch=35|buyxp=5000|power=11|level=55|limit=1|set=Bathurst}} |tax=140|dispatch=32|buyxp=2200|power=10|level=56}} |tax=180|dispatch=42|buyxp=5800|power=11|level=58|limit=1}} |tax=160|dispatch=48|buyxp=6000|power=11|level=61|limit=1}} |tax=240|dispatch=36|buyxp=4500|power=11|level=62}} |tax=120|dispatch=40|buyxp=15700|power=12|level=63}} |tax=215|dispatch=38|buyxp=4100|power=11|level=65}} |tax=320|dispatch=54|buyxp=12000|power=12|level=66|limit=1}} |tax=310|dispatch=39|buyxp=7900|power=12|level=69}} |tax=370|dispatch=50|buyxp=23700|power=16|level=70|limit=1}} |tax=385|dispatch=53|buyxp=26900|power=15|level=71|limit=2}} |tax=365|dispatch=55|buyxp=6850|power=16|level=77|limit=1|set=Steamer Express I}} |tax=345|dispatch=49|buyxp=16000|power=14|level=80}} |tax=520|dispatch=50|buyxp=21200|power=15|level=84|limit=1|set=Chrome Cargo II}} |tax=430|dispatch=54|buyxp=20800|power=15|level=88}} |tax=660|dispatch=63|buyxp=27950|power=17|level=92|limit=2}} |tax=695|dispatch=73|buyxp=29500|power=20|level=93|limit=1}} |tax=540|dispatch=58|buyxp=27800|power=16|level=96}} |tax=735|dispatch=76|buyxp=41000|power=21|level=98|limit=1}} |tax=620|dispatch=60|buyxp=40000|power=17|level=105}} |cost2= |tax=740|dispatch=82|buyxp=92000|power=22|level=107|level2=134|limit=1}} |tax=810|dispatch=84|buyxp=108000|power=24|level=111|limit=1}} |tax=710|dispatch=63|buyxp=50000|power=18|level=122}} |tax=720|power=19|dispatch=66|buyxp=42500|level=125}} |cost2= |tax=785|dispatch=90|buyxp=135000|power=24|level=125|level2=148|limit=1}} |cost2= |tax=835|power=25|dispatch=95|buyxp=140000|level=126|level2=150|limit=1|set=Blue Tornado I}} |tax=730|dispatch=71|buyxp=65000|power=20|level=129}} |tax=735|dispatch=74|buyxp=78800|power=21|level=131|limit=1}} |tax=820|dispatch=90|buyxp=129860|power=23|level=139|limit=2}} |tax=800|dispatch=100|buyxp=145000|power=24|level=141|limit=1|set=Steamer Express II}} |tax=755|dispatch=86|buyxp=131000|power=23|level=142|limit=1}} |cost2= |tax=1200|dispatch=128|buyxp=300000|power=24|level=143|level2=173|limit=2|set=DR NY Express}} |tax=860|dispatch=110|buyxp=158000|power=26|level=166|limit=1}} |tax=1550|dispatch=140|buyxp=500000|power=30|level=177|set=Blue Tornado II|limit=1}} |tax=1290|dispatch=117|buyxp=269000|power=28|level=187|limit=1}} |cost2= |power=32|tax=1750|dispatch=145|buyxp=529000|level=195|level2=225|limit=1}} |tax=1770|dispatch=149|buyxp=605000|power=34|level=210|limit=1}} |tax=1935|dispatch=155|buyxp=650000|power=36|level=216|limit=1}} |tax=2540|dispatch=165|buyxp=905400|power=36|level=222|limit=1|set=Technicon (Set)}} |tax=2720|dispatch=172|buyxp=948500|power=40|level=237|limit=1}} |tax=1770|dispatch=149|buyxp=605000|power=34|level=240}} |tax=3350|dispatch=200|buyxp=1120000|power=46|level=258|limit=1}} |cost2= |tax=3350|dispatch=200|buyxp=1120000|power=46|level=284|level2=315|limit=1}} |cost2= |tax=3050|dispatch=190|buyxp=1185000|power=45|level=290|level2=320|limit=1}} |tax=4800|dispatch=201|buyxp=2000000|power=52|level=316|limit=1}} |tax=3475|dispatch=224|buyxp=3250000|power=52|level=374|limit=1}} |cost2= |tax=3500|dispatch=242|buyxp=4100000|power=55|level=393|level2=422|limit=1|set=Fontaine Cargo}} Reward locomotives Award locomotives are available only as rewards for Achievements or Contracts, or as Special Offers and Vintage Offers in the Shop. Some award locomotives also are available in the regular Shop; these appear both in the Award table below and in the Shop. Mr. General (Set)}} }} }} }} Crimson Train }} }} }} T1-GER (Set) }} German War Train }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Heavy-duty Nosferatu }} Transylvania Express}} Cadence}} Limited locomotives The follow locomotives were Limited Offers in the standard Shop. Most of them were offered as parts of celebrations or holiday events. |tax=30|dispatch=3|buyxp=500|power=5|level=1| notes=Halloween 2011, 2012 The Undertaker (Set)}} |tax=7|dispatch=7|buyxp=100|power=6|level=6|notes=Limit 1 2yr Anniversary}} |tax=110|dispatch=38|buyxp=2650|power=11|level=45|notes=Limit 1 2yr Anniversary}} |tax=5|dispatch=6|buyxp=160|power=4| level=6|notes=Comet (Set) Christmas 2011, 2012, 2013}} |tax=5|dispatch=15|buyxp=600|power=6| level=6|notes=Limit 1 Rudolph (Set) Christmas 2011, 2012, 2013}} |tax=167|dispatch=45|buyxp=1800|power=12| level=43|notes=Limit 1 Easter 2013}} |buyxp= 6250 |dispatch= 45 |power= 10 |tax= 20 |notes= Limit 1 3yr Anniversary (Oct. 2013)}} |buyxp= 387 |dispatch= 45 |power= 10 |tax= 20 |notes= Limit 1 3yr Anniversary (Oct. 2013)}} |buyxp= 22000 |dispatch= 65 |power= 17 |tax= 405 |notes= Limit 1 OCC, OCP 3yr Anniversary (Oct. 2013)}} |buyxp=658500|dispatch=216|power=50|tax=5000|notes= Limit 1 Christmas 2013 Jingle Bells (Set)}} |buyxp=7900|dispatch=68|power=17|tax=420|notes= Limit 1 Christmas 2013}} |buyxp=3450|dispatch=31|power=10|tax=88|notes= Limit 2 Winter Olympics 2014}} |buyxp=14800|dispatch=75|power=16|tax=350|notes= Limit 2 St. Patrick's Day 2014}} |buyxp=1100|dispatch=12|power=7|tax=33|notes= Limit 1 3 Jul - 11 Aug 2014}} |buyxp=185000|dispatch=110|power=28|tax=820|notes= Limit 1 14 Jul - 18 Aug 2014}} |buyxp=185000|dispatch=110|power=28|tax=820|notes= Limit 1 14 Jul - 18 Aug 2014}} |buyxp=5100|dispatch=29|power=10|tax=220|notes=Limit 1 18 Nov - 1 Dec 2014 Gratitude (Set)}} |buyxp=1250|power=8|tax=40|dispatch=15|level=19|set=|notes=Limit 1 - }} |buyxp=13520|power=28|tax=832|dispatch=92|level=132|set=|notes=Limit 1 - }} |buyxp=3940000|power=56|tax=3590|dispatch=231|level=347|set=|notes=Limit 1 - }} Offer locomotives These trains were available as Special Offer and/or Vintage Offer . |tax= 11|dispatch=25|buyxp=700|power=9|level=18|notes=Limit 1, }} |tax=170|dispatch=38|buyxp=7000|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 1, & }} |tax=162|dispatch=36|buyxp=4900|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 2, }} |tax=26|dispatch=22|buyxp=5700|power=10|level=15|notes=Limit 2, }} |tax=35|dispatch=28|buyxp=4200|power=10|level=15|notes=Limit 2, }} |tax=170|dispatch=37|buyxp=7300|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 1, & }} |tax=15|dispatch=15|buyxp=600|power=8|level=4|notes=Limit 2, & }} |tax=90|dispatch=27|buyxp=800|power=9|level=9|notes=Limit 1, & }} |tax=10|dispatch=10|buyxp=450|power=7|level=4|notes=Limit 3 SO & VO SO Nov 2013}} |tax= 160 |dispatch= 34 |buyxp= 7000 |power= 11 |level= 22 |notes= Limit 2 VO May 2012}} |tax=270|dispatch=60|buyxp=10200|power=13|level=24|notes=Limit 2, Rewarded by }} |tax=810|dispatch=135| buyxp=52,500|power=30|level=65| notes= Limit 3 SO Aug. 2012}} |tax=750|dispatch=95|buyxp=68,800|power=25|level=82| notes= Limit 1 VO Sep. 2012 }} |tax=615|dispatch=82|buyxp=29,500|power=21|level=55| notes= Limit 2 VO Oct. 2012 }} |tax=720|dispatch=92|buyxp=66,500|power=25|level=83| notes= Limit 1 Red Devil I VO Oct. 2012 }} |tax=560|dispatch=75|buyxp=25,200|power=19|level=51| notes= Limit 2 Red Devil II VO Oct. 2012 }} |tax=675|dispatch=120|buyxp=42000|power=25|level=54|notes= Limit 2 Spooky VO Oct. 2012}} |tax=580|dispatch=80|buyxp=31000|power=20|level=45|notes= Limit 2 VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=665|dispatch=88|buyxp=58000|power=23|level=77|notes=Limit 1 Blue Ridge I VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=495|dispatch=60|buyxp=29000|power=17|level=48|notes=Limit 2 Blue Ridge II VO Nov. 2012}} |tax=608|dispatch=83|buyxp=32800|power=21|level=54|notes=Limit 2 SO Dec. 2012}} |tax=810|dispatch=110|buyxp=82800|power=28|level=95|notes=Limit 1 SO Dec. 2012}} |tax=730|dispatch=142|buyxp=48000|power=26|level=60|notes=Limit 2 SO Dec. 2012}} |tax=635|dispatch=86|buyxp=38400|power=22|level=56|notes=Limit 2 VO Jan 2013}} |tax=550|dispatch=85|buyxp=35000|power=20|level=48|notes=Limit 2 Henschel-Wegmann I VO Jan 2013}} |tax=999|dispatch=150|buyxp=74000|power=37|level=60|notes=Limit 2, VO Apr 2013}} |tax=729|dispatch=110|buyxp=19000|power=27|level=30|notes=Limit 3, VO Apr 2013}} |tax=165|dispatch=36|buyxp=6000|power=11|level=20|notes=Limit 1, VO Jun 2013}} |tax=3660|dispatch=335|buyxp=312500|power=60|level=90|notes=Limit 1, SO Oct 2013}} |tax=3150|dispatch=320|buyxp=307500|power=60|level=90|notes=Limit 3}} |tax=3800|dispatch=345|buyxp=325000|power=65|level=90|set=Dazzling Shine (Set)|notes=Limit 1, }} |tax=3685|dispatch=350|buyxp=210000|power=63|level=90|set=Party Express I|notes=Limit 2, }} |tax=4000|dispatch=346|buyxp=89000|power=66|level=90|set=Supreme Athlete (Set)|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |tax=4250|dispatch=347|buyxp=92000|power=69|level=90|set=Carnival Parade II|notes=Limit 1, }} |power=75|tax=4600|dispatch=355|buyxp=92500|level=90|set=Heart of Easter (Set)|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=90|tax=8250|dispatch=400|buyxp=100000|level=90|set=Joyful Express II|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=90|tax=8250|dispatch=408|buyxp=98000|level=90|set=Splendid Glee (Set)|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=95|tax=6750|dispatch=455|buyxp=112500|level=90|set=Aether Express I|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=48|tax=4800|dispatch=260|buyxp=50850|level=90|set=Aether Express II|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, Rewarded by Obscure Container }} |power=100|tax=0|dispatch=470|buyxp=112700|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, Limit 2, }} |power=85|tax=0|dispatch=457|buyxp=109665|level=90|set=Ember Express I|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=90|tax=6020|dispatch=459|buyxp=108695|level=90|set=M-1 Cargo I|notes=Limit 3, Limit 3, }} |power=105|tax=7025|dispatch=490|buyxp=134000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=90|tax=6000|dispatch=484|buyxp=111060|level=90|set=NS Express II|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=75|tax=6150|dispatch=500|buyxp=110900|level=90|set=Pixel Class 7 (Set)|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=105|tax=7200|dispatch=550|buyxp=1000000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=110|tax=0|dispatch=500|buyxp=175600|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, Limit 2, }} |power=90|tax=3333|dispatch=770|buyxp=1000000|level=90|set=Carol Liner|notes=Limit 2, Limit 3, }} |power=110|tax=7600|dispatch=580|buyxp=185600|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, Limit 2, }} |power=95|tax=6700|dispatch=600|buyxp=115555|level=90|set=Argent Express II|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=125|tax=8500|dispatch=605|buyxp=195000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=120|tax=8200|dispatch=590|buyxp=187000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=95|tax=6300|dispatch=630|buyxp=115555|level=90|set=Esper Express I|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=60|tax=4350|dispatch=400|buyxp=54575|level=90|set=Esper Express II|notes=Limit 2, }} |power=125|tax=0|dispatch=610|buyxp=198000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, Limit 2, }} |power=126|tax=8580|dispatch=614|buyxp=1000000|level=90|set=|notes=Limit 1, Limit 2, }} |power=100|tax=6400|dispatch=634|buyxp=250000|level=90|set=Estimator Liner|notes=Limit 2, }}